The task of this Core is to provide well characterized, high-quality human-derived biospecimens required by the projects and to insure that longitudinal, structured, clinical information related to treatment and outcome is collected from the patient donors of those specimens. The primary substrate for these genetic characterization projects is a unique resource consisting of whole-organ maps that will provide histologic characterization and sufficient DNA and RNA to allow multiple experiments to be done on the same samples. This provides an unprecedented opportunity to cross-validate biologic insights coming from these different experimental platforms, and should provide, by far, the most complete view of urothelial carcinogenesis and progression ever realized. This Core will serve as a model for addressing the difficult problems of cross investigator and cross-institutional data exchange, issues of significant interest for the broader context of Texas cancer research. This Core will provide a web-based portal that will allow all investigators to browse and query the contents of the biorepository, de-identified clinical data, and translational research resources such as Standard Operating Procedures, reagent details, and primary datasets. The specific aims for the core are as follows: Specific Aim 1: Provide pathologic review of all tissues. Specific Aim 2: Maintain a urothelial biospecimen repository, Specific Aim 3: Provide professional and technical services for the preparation and quality control of molecular analytes from the biospecimen repository. Specific Aim 4: Abstract clinical information for all patients providing biospecimens. Specific Aim 5: Capture longitudinal clinical follow-up on all patients providing biospecimens. Specific Aim 6: Assure that all information related to the SPORE Project is exchangeable. Specific Aim 7: Provide all SPORE Investigators with a common portal for access to Project data, including support for ad hoc query across projects and domains